


Skills

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 6, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Flirting, flirty banter, prompt 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Fictober 2020 #Prompt 6: "that was impressive"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Skills

“I have to say, Ellie,” Nick said, nodding approvingly, “ **that was impressive**.”

“And I have to say, Nicholas,” Ellie replied, a hand on her chest in mock hurt, “I’m deeply offended. You shouldn’t be so surprised by my skills.”

“Oh, I know very well that you’re skilled,” he smirked, “in many ways.”

“Nicholas,” she said warningly but with a mischievous grin forming on her lips. “This is not about _that_.”

“I know,” he dragged the words out but the grin never faded. He winked at her before he got out of the car, Ellie following his action with her eyes. Then she left the car as well and walked next to him to their office building.

He looked at her from the side and whispered, so that only she could hear it, “but I wouldn’t mind you showing me more of _these_ skills too.”

Ellie chuckled under her breath and playfully bumped into Nick’s side. “Slow down tiger. You will, eventually. But now get your head in the game, hun, we wouldn’t want our colleagues to find out about us, would we?”

“Nah, you’re right,” Nick smiled at her. A genuine smile full of love. A smile he had only reserved for Ellie. “But-”

When Ellie began to protest, he interrupted her with a gesture. “No-no. Please, let me finish. I promise it’s not about sex,” he laughed when he noticed her raised eyebrow. “Well not entirely. I meant to say that I am impressed. Really, I am. Odette must’ve been a pretty good teacher. And you are probably an exceptional student.” The expression on Nick’s face proved that he had his mind in the gutter.

Ellie shook her head fondly and said, “You’re right, she is a good teacher. And, oh, did it feel _so_ good to show that asshole who he’s messing with? Yes, it did.” She had a huge grin on her face. The adrenaline and high from catching a bad guy always gave her a wonderful feeling.

They were still grinning at each other when the elevator dinged to reveal the bustle of the bullpen. Time to face the music and hand in some incident reports.


End file.
